Change Of Heart
by BlueEyedDayDreamer
Summary: Raimundo has been bitten by Chase Young, and he is starting to undergoe strange things... hints of RaiKim :D


Alright so this is really old and I have no intention of finishing it… D: sorry just wanted to put it out there and see how it does…

* * *

"_Kyaaah!" _The call rang loud in Raimundo's ears, as if it hadn't come from his lips. But, in truth it had, and Chase Young was slowly advancing on the Xiaolin monks, despite the leader's fierce kick. "_Typhoon Boom! Wind!" _ Raimundo screamed out, sending a tornado spiraling toward the villain.

Chase only stepped back a few paces, and smirked evilly with that glint shining sharply off of his dagger-like teeth. It was only then that the Heylin villain crouched low and growled as he morphed into his fierce-looking dragon self. He roared out a blue flame into the air, signaling battle once more.

Kimiko lunged at Chase, hands ablaze with her element, fire, but was swatted aside like a fly by Chase's powerful clawed hand. Raimundo gasped sharply and stared in shock at Kimiko's motionless figure, cast aside among the rocks of the mountain.

"_You hurt Kimiko!" _Raimundo screamed, infuriated. Seeing Chase's smirk once more only sent him flying into a rage, headed straight for the Heylin villain. Raimundo's punch was promptly stopped when Chase grabbed a hold of his arm, dangling him a few inches off the ground.

"Ha. So _this _is what brings the mighty leader of the Xiaolin monks to his knees. _Love._" Chase snarled smugly at Raimundo.

The word 'love' prickled it's way through Raimundo's ears, turning his tanned face hot and red. "I..." He stuttered, glancing over his shoulder at Kimiko. His gaze was cut short as Chase's teeth buried their way into Raimundo's arm. _"Augh!" _He yelled, letting Chase drop him to the hard stone ground. He could barely lift his head to see red sticky fluid dripping from his arm. Blood.

There was something else. Beyond this river of red, he saw Kimiko's figure struggling to stand up. A loud shriek pierced the air like a stone to calm water. Kimiko threw herself against Chase's barricade of a figure with a loud yelp. She allowed Omi and Clay to back her up, using their elements as well. Rocks and spouts of water, together with blasts of fire, sent Chase running back into the mountains.

Kimiko struggled to catch her breath after the intense fight. "...Get... Raimundo..." She gasped, looking down at Raimundo's unconscious body, his arm stained a deep red where the bite had been.

Clay nodded, picking the leader up and following Kimiko and Omi back through the rocks that led to the temple.

"Do you think Raimundo will be alright?" Omi asked, looking up at Kimiko as he trotted along with his small feet.

Kimiko's face hardened at the subject. "I don't know, Omi." She sighed. "Look, there's the temple. Quick, get him inside." She said urgently, acting almost as if _she _were the leader. Nonetheless, all three of them ran into the temple, Clay still holding Raimundo.

"Master Fung! Raimundo's hurt!" Kimiko called out loudly, and the old master approached them quickly.

"What happened?" Master Fung almost made this sound like a statement, rather than a question.

"Chase Young got him. Right there on the arm." Kimiko explained, pointing to Raimundo's wound carefully. She winced, the memory coming at her hard. But right now Raimundo was her first priority, and she was going to see to it that he was okay. She softened her face and remained calm.

"Oh, dear. We should get him a bandage." Master Fung replied calmly, reaching into his tunic and pulling out a roll of cloth. He gingerly wrapped it around Raimundo's arm, and led the monks to follow him. A small corner with a window low on the wall was their destination.

Clay placed the unconscious Raimundo on a small mat in the corner, and stepped back to stand with the others.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kimiko asked, the same question as Omi had before.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we. For now, you should train. Improve so that Chase Young will not get the best of you again." Master Fung replied, walking away. The others followed him quietly, Kimiko glancing over her shoulder one last time before going with the rest.

That Night…

"Ohh... What happened?" Raimundo sat upright, rubbing his head. He winced back, his arm stinging fiercely. "Ay." He muttered, grasping it in pain. All at once he began wondering where Kimiko was, and if she was okay. He suddenly remembered that Chase had smashed her into the ground only minutes -Or hours? What time was it anyway?- ago. His mind was ablaze with hate for the villain who had dared harm his... Teammate. He blushed slightly, rubbing his arm in pain.

At Chase's Lair…

Looking off of the balcony onto the red wasteland that was the exterior of his lair, Chase Young smirked evilly to himself. Of course, _he _knew what was going on, for this was all part of his devious plan to be rid of the Xiaolin monks once and for all.

"You will join me in time, young monk... In time..." He chuckled to himself thinking of the pain Raimundo must have been going through. He waved a hand over the dragon's eye-looking crystal ball inset on a metal post, and laughed again as he saw Raimundo rubbing his arm. But he was also blushing... "This love for his teammate could prove useful to me in bringing him to my side..." He said thoughtfully.

Chase's concentration on the eye was shattered as a high-pitched call rang through the lair. "_Chase! Chase! Where are you?" _It screamed out, echoing through the halls.

He knew that voice. It was none other than super villain-wannabe, Jack Spicer. The redhead ran into the open room, squealing with glee. He grabbed Chase in a bear hug and mercilessly squeezed him. "Chase! Finally! I needed to tell you something!" Jack exclaimed, still not letting go of his idol.

"What is it,_ Spicer_." Chase spat out the scrawny boy's name with an acid tongue. He pushed Jack off of him, brushing himself off gingerly as if the wannabe villain had some sort of filth all over him. He probably did.

"I was watching the Xiaolin dorks train, and Raimundo wasn't there!" Jack explained excitedly, jumping up and down.

"I _know_ that, worm." Chase growled fiercely at the redhead, slapping his palm to his face.

Jack cocked his head to the side, confused. He didn't understand why Chase was not happy with the information he'd gathered.

"Here. Let me explain this to you a little slower so _you _can understand me." Chase sighed. "I bit Raimundo, in order to make him come to our... _My _side."

Ignoring the correction, Jack piped up, "How's that going to make him come to our side?" He had completely disregarded Chase's reference to it being _his _side.

Chase sighed. "Heh. I'll show you if you'd like." A smirk was forming on his lips, spreading across his face evilly.

Jack nodded eagerly, his smile maybe even wider than Chase's. Certainly less insane, however. He began jumping up and down again, looking like a 4-year-old getting ready to receive a present for his birthday.

Chase stepped closer to Jack, his smirk getting more intense every second. He crouched low and transformed into a dragon, lowering his eyes as if scouting for prey, making Jack back up a bit.

"Heh heh... What are you doing Chase...? This is funny... Just us villains, y'know? Exchanging plans, and..." Jack was cut short as Chase lunged and bit him on the arm as well. Jack screamed out in pain like a girl, losing consciousness quickly.

"Idiot." Chase snarled, turning back into his human form. "At least he'll be useful soon. But not as useful as you, young monk... You will be the most useful of all." Chase said, turning back to the eye and peering at Raimundo's crumpled form on the mat.

At the Xiaolin Temple…

"Rai... Wake up, Rai. I made you breakfast." A blurred voice entered Raimundo's ears as he sat up and looked around out of bleary, sleep-glazed eyes. As he woke up a bit, he recognized the voice as Kimiko's, and the voice matched with an image when his eyes cleared.

"Ay, Kimiko, why'd you have to go and wake me up for? Jeez." Raimundo snapped at the girl, making her jump and drop the tray she was holding. "And _now _you dropped my breakfast. Nice, Kimiko." He sighed angrily, turning his back to her.

Kimiko winced back, then smiled nervously. "Um... I..." She fumbled while picking up the soiled contents of her kind gesture of breakfast in bed. She blushed steadily, scooping up eggs and bacon, then turned to the juice spilled on the floor forlornly. "I'll clean that up..." She sighed, walking out of the room with the ruined breakfast.

When she came back, she had a paper towel and she wiped up the juice. Noticing the shattered glass, she sighed again and left to get a dustpan. She swept up the shards, looking at Raimundo with a concerned expression. "Are you feeling okay, Rai?" She asked, still sweeping bits of glass as she talked.

"_Yes, _I'm feeling okay, Kimiko." Raimundo snapped sarcastically. "Of _course _I'm not okay! Chase Young _bit _me!" He yelled, holding up his arm for emphasis. It throbbed occasionally, making him wince despite his angry mood which he could not explain.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes. "Well _SAH-REE._" She sounded out the word 'sorry' with great emphasis in a loud and nagging tone. Her head moved from side to side, accompanying her words. She stood up and scowled down at Raimundo. "If you need anything, ask me, _oh, great one._" She snapped, turning on her heel and storming away quickly.

Raimundo, taken aback for a moment, huffed sharply. "_Fine! _Be that way!" He yelled after Kimiko's retreating figure. "Some teammate she is. She should treat me better than that. I mean, Chase Young _bit_ me. He _bit_ me, and I demand more respect." He grumbled under his breath, laying down again roughly, sending his arm throbbing again.

Suddenly, Omi ran in, smiling with glee. "_Ooh_, Raimundo, my deeply injured friend, how wonderful it is to see you alive!" He exclaimed, hopping up and down, looking similar to Jack.

Raimundo scowled and waved his hand to make Omi go away. "Get out of here will you? I'm not in the mood for you." He hissed, glowering at the short monk.

Omi merely stared at Raimundo in shock, a tear forming at the corner of his eye. "Raimundo...?"

"Ugh. I'm sorry, Omi, it's just... I don't know. Ever since that bite, I haven't been feeling like myself." Raimundo sighed, flinching back at the words slightly.

Omi was already walking away quickly. Raimundo felt a pang of anger shoot through him like an arrow ablaze with blue flame.


End file.
